


Это пламя межд нами

by White_Crow



Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Crow/pseuds/White_Crow
Summary: Рамзес снова всего лишь ребенок. Пустыня отняла у него брата и он в ярости, он не понимает.Мать скорбит, отец велит ему выпрямиться.«Боги не плачут».Рамзес спрашивает себя, теряют ли боги.





	Это пламя межд нами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Burning Thing (between you and me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141754) by [albabutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/albabutter/pseuds/albabutter). 



\

Рамзесу три: спустившийся с небес сын Фараона, центр вселенной родителей. Он просыпается с солнцем и никогда не остается один, и ничьего плача в Египте не слышит, кроме собственного.  
Моисей же не плачет.  
Убаюканный волнами реки, он молчит в своей корзинке, и Рамзес сразу тянется потыкать его. Мать ударяет его по руке и он слишком удивлен, чтобы вспомнить, что надо бы огорчиться. Руки матери нежны, когда она поднимает Моисея в воздух, так, что Рамзес не может дотянуться. С малых лет он понимает, что Моисея не следует трогать.  
Фараон полон снисхождения, королева заботы, а Рамзес очарован. Он не замечает, даже если Моисею и достается больше внимания. Слишком занят: следует за ним по дворцу. Ему велели позаботиться о брате, и он серьезно подходит к делу. В пять охраняет Моисея от всего и ото всех. Отец говорит, это признак хорошего предводителя. Мать говорит, это признак нежной души. Няньки не говорят ничего, но он видит, как они вздыхают и качают головами, когда находят его с Моисеем: он тащит его за собой, куда бы не шел.  
Он рассказывает Моисею обо всем и ни о чем. Ерунду, на которую у отца нет времени, а у слуг есть терпение. Но слуги не улыбаются ему, как Моисей: радостно, сияюще, словно видеть его это счастье. Нередко Моисей убредает прочь, отвлешись на что-то еще. Это повторяется год за годом. Никто никогда не убредал от Рамзеса; в крохотной империи своей детской он заходит последним и первым уходит. Но Моисей покидает его, когда захочет, хоть и не уходит далеко. Рамзес никогда не гонится за ним, потому что принцы ни за кем не гонятся, если только не на лошади, но всегда ждет его возвращения.

 

Рамзес молодой принц и он безнадежен. В этом он винит Моисея. Он точная копия отца — широкий нос, широкие плечи, он в жизни не склонял головы. Когда он входит в комнату, все поворачиваются к нему и смотрят на него в почтительном молчании.  
Моисей тоньше, выше, на его плечах не лежит царства, и когда он входит в комнату, ему улыбаются.  
Рамзес умен и очарователен, сын своей матери. Но по божественному закону он живет в коконе, от всего защищенный. Он не ходит среди людей, потому что он выше их. К богам не следует прикасаться: тысячи рук тянутся к нему — почтительно, благоговейно — но никогда не забывают своего места.  
Моисей проводит как минимум половину своего дня пытаясь схватить его, увлечь в драку. Без усилия входит он на орбиту Рамзеса — и уходит с нее. Без уважения, без почтения, без благоговения. Он дал бы Рамзесу по лицу прежде, чем поцеловать ему ноги, и он никогда не медлит с тем, чтобы поставить Рамзеса на место. Моисей никогда не обращается с ним, как с богом или с фараоном. Он обращается с ним, как с братом, и потому Рамзес врукопашную дерется с ним в священных храмах, участвует в гонках вместо того, чтобы присутствовать на встречах совета, и игнорирует свои обязанности вместо того, чтобы учиться быть правителем.  
Он мечется между отцовским хмурым взглядом и улыбкой брата. Чем старше он становится, тем труднее ему это дается. Первенцы и наследники растут в тени отцов. Моисей не наследник и не первенец, и на это невозможно не обращать внимания. Было бы так легко для них — и ожидаемо — разойтись в разные стороны. Но с каждым шагом, что Рамзес делает к трону, Моисей делает два, сокращая расстояние. В большинство дней Рамзес не знает, кто за кем гонится — оба жаждут общества друг друга. Он вытаскивает Моисея из неприятностей, а Моисей вытаскивает его из разочарования отца.  
Во дворце просто потеряться друг в друге, гибнущее царство не касается здешних будней. Щелчки хлыста и крики рабов шум на фоне, не отличаются от щелчков хлыста над головами лошадей и их собственных криков, когда они загоняют друг друга все выше. Это просто белый шум до того дня, когда больше нет.

Рамзес снова всего лишь ребенок. Пустыня отняла у него брата и он в ярости, он не понимает.  
Мать скорбит, отец велит ему выпрямиться.  
«Боги не плачут».  
Рамзес спрашивает себя, теряют ли боги.

Рамзес сын, который любит отца. Город горюет и ликует, коронуя одного фараона и хороня другого. Рамзес сидит на троне и снова чувствует себя ребенком — ребенком, который играет в отца, пока Моисей сторожит. Моисей никогда не хотел сидеть на троне. Рамзес не может перестать высматривать его в толпе. Его там нет, и Рамзес становится Фараоном в одиночестве.  
Мать ждет его, и, когда праздник окончен и кохль смыт с его газ, он идет к ней. Она раскрывает объятия и он без промедления падает в них. Он выше ее — уже много лет как — но она выдерживает его вес без усилия.  
«Я скучаю»  
Он не знает, об отце говорит или о брате, но мать нежно обнимает его лицо ладонями и этого достаточно.  
Она с ним в его первый день на троне, и когда встречается с ним взглядом, кивает и слабо улыбается. Он инстинктивно смотрит направо, где должен был бы быть брат. Его новый советник стоит слева и Рамзес учится смотреть вперед.  
Он муж женщины с нежным голосом, нежными руками и нежным телом, всегда готовым к его телу. Он сладка, как мед, и всегда готова делать все, что делают жены фараонов, чтобы сохранить мужей сильными и решительными.  
Он заботится о ней, делает все, чтобы она была счастлива. Это несложно. Но слишком часто он обнаруживает, что думает о другом теле, не таком нежном, теле веснушчатом и крепком, знакомом ему не хуже, чем его собственное. Впервые в жизни он узнает, что значит жаждать и не получать желаемого. Он хранит свои мысли при себе и, когда жена превращается в мать его ребенка, не думает больше про недоступное тело и потерянный шанс, и начинает строить империю для сына.

Рамзес брат пророка. Когда Моисей возвращается — а Рамзесу следовало бы помнить, что он всегда возвращается — лицо его полно страдания, а рот чепухи. Рамзес все равно принимает его в объятия. Моисей обнимает его в ответ, сжимает так же сильно. Рамзес пытается вспомнить, когда его в последний раз так обнимали, и понимает, как изголодался по прикосновениям. Они прижимаются друг к другу, дышат одним воздухом впервые за долгие годы, и его плечи, так уставшие от жизни без Моисея, облегченно расслабляются. Борода это что-то новое, а голос иной — безрадостный и утомленный — но их тела знают друг друга, знают так хорошо, что это почти неважно, что брат вернулся незнакомцем.  
Моисей говорит о чужом боге с холодной уверенностью, которая режет слух. Рамзес не смотрит на него, не смотрит на советников, и это тяжелее, чем должно бы быть. Отвлечь толпу несложно, удивление и страх всегда работают. Но Моисей не отводит от него взгляда, взгляда не убежденного и сострадательного. Ярость подобна яду и впервые она направлена на брата.  
Это ты нашел в пустыне? Ради этого оставил меня?  
Рамзес бог, и мысль о том, что брат его служит другому, невыносима.

Рамзес отец, опустошенный скорбью.  
Египет скорбит вместе с ним, но он слышит только собственный плач.  
Он поверженный бог, мстительный правитель и покинутый человек.  
Так просто начать последнюю гонку, собрать армию, что погонится за пастухом, который был принцем, который был рабом. Но даже теперь Моисей впереди и Рамзес думает: может, это Моисея нельзя касаться — может быть, он всегда будет выше, куда не достанет его рука.  
Он потерял половину армии на утесах и после бедствий, которые не причинял и которые не смог остановить. Но он не останавливается — вера тысячи людей ничего не стоит перед предательством одного.  
Когда море расходится, Рамзес ощущает истинное благоговение — и острую боль сожаления.  
«Брат, как великолепны были бы мы...»  
Моисей оборачивается один только раз, и даже тогда, даже со всем, что разделяет их — разошедшееся море, трон, имя божества — Рамзес все же зовет его. Но тот не возвращается.

Рамзес фараон опустевшей земли.


End file.
